DIGIMATRIX
by Lorien3
Summary: Una parodia de MATRIX ADAPTADO A LOS PERSONAJES DE DIGIMON FRONTIER, tras el Mundial de Cartas... aquí teneis DIGIMATRIX, si os gustan los fanfics alegres entre tantos serios, esperamos que os riais un rato.KOZUMI!


¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!! Os saludan las cabras locas de Lorien y Mayumi, quienes vuelven con un "homenaje" a Matrix después del "MEGAÉXITO" DEL MUNDIAL DE CARTAS (bueno, no nos quejamos de reviews) con una nueva paranoia mental titulada DIGIMATRIX, gracias a la cual haréis ricos a vuestro psicólogo/psiquiatra. (No nos hacemos responsables de posibles infartos cerebrales)  
  
Esta cosa también llamada fanfic tratará de una adaptación de Matrix. Los protagonistas se han adaptado a los personajes de digimon Frontier, ya los iréis descubriendo.  
  
DIGIMATRIX por: Lorien3 y Mayumi2  
  
CAPÍTULO 1 -- Prólogo --  
  
Kouji Anderson era un joven chico de veintipico años, alto, de ojos azules y con el pelo ligeramente largo y de color azul muy oscuro, casi negro, y un buen cuerpo. Osea, estaba bueno. Pero también era un viciosillo mirón con una doble vida. De día trabajaba de pelota en una empresa de informática y software, lamiéndole el culo a su jefe (aunque no lo podía soportar, pobrecito). Bueno, pues así se ganaba la vida. De noche espiaba a sus vecinos mediante cámaras y telescopios (especialmente a la morenaza del quinto cuando se metía en la ducha, qué pervertido) y era responsable de la mayoría de los delitos informáticos que se podían cometer, y de la otra mayoría también. Su nick era NEOUJI.  
  
Una noche, mientras veía Crónicas Marcianas por la televisión con cable (la cual sólo había pagado UNA vez 2 euros, la cuota de entrada. El resto se lo había pirateao el cabrón) a través de su ordenador, éste le hizo "¡¡KATAPLAKA!!" y se le quedó la pantalla en negro, mientras un pequeño guión verde parpadeaba en la pantalla.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Me cago en su puta madre, ahora que estaba saliendo el Boris Izaguirre imitando a la Marujita Díaz!!!! - gritó Neouji, dándole una leche con todas sus fuerzas al ordenador. El guión desapareció, acojonando a Neouji (acarició el ordenador y se puso a decirle cosas bonitas), y a los pocos segundos volvió a aparecer, escribiendo unas palabras:  
  
" NEOUJI... "  
  
Neouji se asustó aún más e intentó apagar el ordenador, pero no pudo. El guioncito seguía escribiendo:  
  
" ¡CABRON DE MIERDA, BASTANTE ME CUESTA CONTACTAR CONTIGO, COMO PARA QUE ENCIMA PATEES EL MALDITO ORDENADOR Y TENGA QUE VOLVER A CONECTAR! ¡¡¡¡¡NO TOQUES EL BOTON DE APAGAR!!!! "  
  
Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a escribir:  
  
" BUENO, SIGUE EL PUTO TOPO BLANCO "  
  
- ¿Un topo? - se preguntó Neouji.  
  
" SÍIIII UN TOPO, SUBNORMAL, ¡¡¡UN TOPO!!! ESE ANIMAL TAN FEO QUE SE PARECE AL HANZ TOPO, AL DE LOS SIMPSON "  
  
- ¡Ah, sí! - exclamó Neouji, dando una palmada.  
  
" ¡¡¡AAAH SÍIIII!!!...... ¡LELO! "  
  
Y el guioncito desapareció. Neouji se quedó un momento flipado, cuando una persona llamó a su puerta violentamente. Un poco asustadillo, abrió la puerta y vio al tío más feo que había visto en toda su vida, vestido de blanco. Medía como metro veinte, tenía unas gafas de culo de botella, un bastón de madera y una cara tan arrugada como un cacahuete.  
  
- Hola, señor Anderson - dijo con voz entrecortada por la edad - soy el Hombre Topo, también llamado Hanz Topo, también llamado Bartolo. Voy a ir a una fiesta y necesito acompañante.  
  
- Pues lo siento pero no me van los hombres - dijo distraído, pero luego dijo - un momento, ¿ha dicho que es un Topo?  
  
- Po zí.  
  
- Vamos pues - dijo Neouji.  
  
En la fiesta había muuuuuuucha gente, pero la persona más discretita de todas era una tía rubia de unos diecinueve años que bailaba sobre una plataforma como una loca y que vestía una minifalda, más mini que falda, y una camiseta extremadamente corta, ambas de cuero negro brillante. Cuando vio a Neouji, dijo:  
  
- ¡¡¡Eoooooooo!!! ¡¡¡Estoy aquíiiiiiiiiii!!! - saltó de la plataforma, mientras Neouji comenzaba a flipar, y llegó hasta él.  
  
- Ni en mil años te hubiera visto - contestó Neouji con sarcasmo - ¿Quién eres?  
  
- ¡La perra que te ha estado vacilando antes con el ordenador!  
  
- ... ah - dijo Neouji, mientras la rubia se acercó a él hasta ponerse a varios centímetros de su rostro, observando la ropa de Neouji (camisa y pantalones negros ajustados, ahahahhaha necesito una palangana para recoger la baba).  
  
- Pues estás bastante bueno, si lo llego a saber no te insulto tanto - le susurró en el cuello. Neouji podía sentir su aliento, y como la tía estaba mazo-buena, empezó a notar cierto nerviosismo - ¿sabes que dicen que las mujeres podemos hacer levantar cosas sin tocarlas? - susurró seductoramente, acercando su mano al punto de encuentro de las dos piernas del chico.  
  
- Eeh.... ¿quién eres? - preguntó Neouji, empapado en sudor.  
  
- ¿Que quién soy yo? - de repente se puso a danzar el baile del monstruo del culo gordo a lo Shin-Chan mientras agitaba los brazos a lo hula-hula y cantaba -: ¡¡Sooooy la reeeeina deeee los maaaresss, y me llaaaaaaamo Maaaaaargariiiiitaaaaaa.....!! - al ver la cara de alucine que tenía Neouji, decidió recuperar la compostura para luego decir -: Me llamo Zoe, pero en Matrix soy Izumity. He venido a decirte - bajó la voz y la convirtió en un susurro - Que Morpheo está cerca, Matrix te reclama, pronto oirás su llamada  
  
- Ahh... ¿eh? - balbuceó Neouji sin entender, pero la tal Izumity sólo guiñó un ojo y, tras darle una palmadita en el culete, desapareció entre la multitud, bailando y zarandeándose.  
  
Al día siguiente Neouji se despertó con un extraño dolor de cabeza y uno de sus calzones en la misma. Tras preguntarse el por qué de ambos misterios decidió mandarlos criar malvas y se puso su mejor traje (que también era el peor puesto que sólo tenía uno) y cogió la mobilette para ir a su trabajo.  
  
Cuando se encontraba plenamente concentrado en lamerle el culo al jefe (en sentido figurado, so lectores pervertidos), oyó una voz, y vio un sobre marrón tamaño folio danzando por los aires:  
  
- ¡¡¡SOBRE VA!!!  
  
POM  
  
- ¡¡¡CAGÜEN SOS DEL REY CATÓLICO!!! (perdón a todos los que son del maravilloso pueblo Sos del Rey Católico) - exclamó Neouji frotándose el... chichón en la cabeza - ¡El sobre me ha dao en toda la cheta! - añadió, mientras su jefe se iba del lugar, murmurando no-se-qué sobre gente malhablada. Neouji abrió el sobre, con congoja, y allí había...  
  
- ¡Leñe, una ristra de chistorra! - exclamó. De pronto, mientras su congoja aumentaba, vio cómo la chistorra se transformaba en un teléfono celular que más bien parecía el zapatófono de Mortadelo y Filemón - ¿Ein? - una musiquilla sádica comenzó a sonar: era la banda sonora de El Exorcista. Neouji pulsó el botón de descolgar.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿JA ME MATEEEEEEEN???!!! - dijo una voz a través del zapatófono.  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo Neouji alucinado al escuchar la voz de su ídolo - ¿Chiquito de la calzada?  
  
- ¡El mismmmo, fistro de la padrera! Óyeme, condemorrr, gírate pa la derecha.  
  
- Sí  
  
CHUN CHUN. Neouji se giró pa la derecha.  
  
- ¡Para la otra derecha, cacho fisstro!  
  
- ¡Ah! - Neouji se giró para el otro lado - ¿Qué? - exclamó al ver lo que había ante sus ojos.  
  
Dos o tres hombres cabeciconos le estaban señalando mientras decían "Mi caaaasa". Estaban al final del pasillo. Los hombres parecían salidos de una mezcla de Men-In-Black, Gran Hermano y los Caraconos, puesto que iban vestidos con traje negro, parecían no poseer mayor inteligencia que la de una salamandra, y la forma de cono de su cabeza era bastante evidente.  
  
- ¡Agáchate, (sonido típico de chiquito de la calzada -OOOOIIH-)! ¡Y comienza a andar con ese par de fistros que tienes por piernas!  
  
- ¡Sí! - exclamó Neouji. Comenzó a andar super-patizambo agachado entre los pasillos de oficinas. Pasó por la fotocopiadora. Giró la esquina. Volvió a pasar por la fotocopiadora. Se cagó en todo. Y dijo por el teléfono:  
  
- ¿Adónde voy?  
  
- ¡A la ventana!  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Tienes que bajar por la escalera de incendios.  
  
- ¡Ah, sí! - exclamó Neouji, dando una palmada.  
  
- No si ya me dijo Izumity que eras un poco tontico...  
  
- ¿Quién? ¿La rubia?  
  
- Sí. ¡Ah! Te estará esperando cuando bajes por la escalera de incendios, pecadorrr.  
  
Neouji llegó a la susodicha ventana sin que los agentes cabeciconos le vieran. Resultó que la ventana estaba en uno de los despachos, así que se encerró en él y abrió la ventana. Saltó al alféizar, pero no veía la escalera de incendios.  
  
- ¿¡¿Chiquito de la Calzada?!? ¿¿Dónde está la escalera de incendios??  
  
- ¡Tienes que saltarr al aféizarr condemorr! Y luego dar un salto al otro alféizar donde está la escalera de incenidos ¡¡Ooigh!!  
  
- Pe... pe... pero... ¡pero el otro alféizar está a tres metros de distancia!!  
  
- Pues... jode... pues no se... pues intenta saltarlo, ¿no? - dijo el imitador de Chiquito, dubitativo - Total, quiyo, sólo es un saltico de nada, y además estás a cuatro metros del suelo...  
  
- ¡¡No te jiba!! ¡¡¡Pues estoy en el piso 82!!!  
  
- Pues entonces... a ver... ¿cómo podríamos hacer para ayudarte...? - pensó su interlocutor - ¡¡¡¡Aaaaay ayyy que láaaaastima, que se me quema el cocidoooooooo!!!! Ale, ata luego - y colgó.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Pero....!!!!! ¡¡Me ha colgado!!!  
  
Neouji tiró el teléfono celular al suelo, cabreado, y dirigió una mirada al alféizar, posible medida de salvación, pero 99% de posibilidades de espanzurramiento contra el duro (y sucio) suelo. Dirigió otra súbita mirada hacia la puerta del despacho, medida 100% segura de salvación, aunque esos pingüinos cabeciconos le daban un poco de mal rollete. Cerró los ojos y tras breves segundos de reflexión, tomó la decisión más................ COBARDE.  
  
Al pie de la escalera de incendios se encontraba la rubia Izumity, quien soltó cuatro "barbaridades" que no vienen a cuento, comentando la decisión que había tomado Neouji (sólo decir que dos abuelitas que pasaban por allí tuvieron que ser atendidas por los servicios de la Cruz Roja). La chica arrancó su moto y se fue de allí.  
  
Los dos agentes cabeciconos habían llevado a Neouji a una especie de sala cuyas pareces estaban desnudas y coloreadas de un color crema (no metalizado). Nuestro protagonista estaba sentado ante una mesa de cristal, sobre un asiento supercutre de color negro. Los agentes se habían sentado al otro lado de la mesa, pero una silla bastante menos cutre de cuero negro estaba entre ambos, vacía. Parecía ser que esperaban a alguien...  
  
La puerta de la sala se abrió, dando paso a otro agente, pero no era cabecicono: la proporción cabeza-cuerpo era perfectamente normal, parecía ser un ser humano normal y corriente, aunque eso sí: también vestía como un pingüino. Llevaba unas gafas de sol negras y una carpeta gordísima entre las manos. Su pelo era un poquito largo, aunque un poco más corto que el de Neouji, y de color azul oscuro. Cuando se sentó en el sillón entre los dos cabeciconos, se quitó las gafas y a Neouji casi le da un infarto cerebral: ¡¡era idéntico a él!!  
  
Su especie de clon depositó la carpeta en la mesa de cristal y se la pasó a Neouji, deslizándola por la mesa de cristal. La carpeta se detuvo ante los ojos de Neouji, pero éste no la abrió todavía. El nuevo agente comenzó a hablar:  
  
- Hola, Zeñor Anderzon - dijo -. Me prezentaré: Zoy el agente Koichi Smith.  
  
- ¿Quién es usted?  
  
- Ze lo acabo de decir, zo eztúpido. Zabemoz que lleva una doble vida: de día ez Kouji Anderzon, un empleado en una empreza de zoftware. Pero de noche ze hace llamar Neouji, y ez rezponzable de la mayoría de loz delitoz informáticoz que exizten. Zi mira la carpeta que le acabo de entregar... - Neouji miró el interior de la carpeta. Dentro estaba absolutamente todo lo que había hecho desde que se había convertido en hacker. Toda su vida privada, fotos íntimas... era inexplicable y Neouji se empezó a mosquear - Por ezo y por otraz razonez eztá aquí, Zeñor Anderzon.  
  
- Oiga, señor Zezeo, conozco mis derechos. ¡Quiero llamar ahora mismo a mi abogado! - inmediatamente, los dos agentes cabeciconos se abalanzaron sobre Neouji, y lo colocaron panza arriba sobre la mesa violentamente. Con mucho pasmo y tranquilidad, el agente Smith se levantó y se dirigió lentamente al lado de Neouji, sosteniendo un bote de cristal en la mano.  
  
- Punto uno: No me llamo zeñor Zezeo, zoy el agente Smith. Punto doz: uzted no tiene derechoz. Punto trez: ¿Para qué quiere llamar a zu abogado... zi no puede hablar?  
  
Neouji se quedó un momento pensando: "este tío es tonto, pues claro que puedo hablar. Y para demostrárselo, voy a pegar un berrido a lo Heavy Metal que se va a quedar alucinao". Osea que, cogió mucho mucho aire y... se quedó con las ganas.  
  
Sin que Neouji se hubiera podido dar siquiera cuenta, el agente Smith, se había liado a meterle diecisiete pañuelos de punto en la boca. Incapacitado de manos y piernas a causa de los dos agentes cabeciconos, no pudo quitárselos, así que no podía hablar. Aprovechando la situación, Smith cogió el bote de cristal que portaba y lo destapó. Con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de señal, los agentes cabeciconos pusieron a Neouji boca- abajo.  
  
Con unas tenazas, Smith cogió una especie de erizo ovalado del cual salían púas por todos lados. El erizo era de color azul fosforito, y tenía unos enormes ojos blancos, cuyas pupilas eran de azul fosforito también. El animal, o lo que quiera que fuese tenía aire asustado.  
  
- Ezto, Zeñor Anderzon, ze llama GAMUZINO.  
  
- ¿Gamusino? ¿qué es eso?  
  
- Loz gamuzinoz zon zerez mitológicoz que habitan en loz bozquez y que pican a loz viajeroz que cruzan loz bozquez. - dirigiéndose a los agentes cabeciconos, les dijo -: Bajadle loz pantalonez y loz calzonzilloz.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Eeeeh!!!! - gritó Neouji al ver que los agentes cumplían sus órdenes - ¡¡¿¿Qué hacéis, cacho bujarrones??!! ¡¡¡Que a mí no me van los hombres, no me toquéis el culo!!!  
  
- Tranquilo, encanto - dijo uno de los agentes cabeciconos con vocecita cursi - que nossotross no te vamoss a hacer nadaa.  
  
- Ess verdad - dijo el otro -. Tú relájate, corazoncito.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡UUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGG!!!! - el grito de Neouji se oyó por toda la ciudad. Todavía no sabemos (y nunca sabremos) si fue porque el agente Smith le había introducido el picoroso gamusino por el culo, o por el miedo que le producían los agentes afeminados.  
  
Neouji abrió los ojos. Había dormido plácidamente en su cama, en su casa, en su apartamento.  
  
- "Osea, que todo ha sido un sueño" - pensó - "menos mal, ya creía que me habían capturado esos agentes, ja, ja, ja"  
  
Se levantó, y de repente se acordó de que tenía el frigorífico vacío. De modo que se puso una camiseta encima, puesto que dormía sólo con pantalones, y salió a la calle a comprar algo de potaje gallego. Cuando llegó a la calle descubrió que hacía un tiempo de perros, y que llovía a mares. Pero como el tío era un vago de marca mayor, decidió correr al supermercado para no mojarse mucho. Pero como además de vago era un poco tontico, pues se confundió y vete-a-saber-tú dónde acabó. El caso es que apareció debajo de un puente, para guarecerse de la lluvia y orientarse.  
  
Un coche enorme y negro se detuvo frente a Neouji. La puerta se abrió, y una mano salió de ella, agarrando a Neouji por la camiseta y metiéndole de una forma muy brusca en el coche. Neouji cayó dentro del coche en una postura muy comprometida encima de su secuestrador... o secuestradora.  
  
- Ey, para el carro, morenazo. Creo que todavía no nos conocemos muy bien pero... si tantas ganas tienes, adelante - dijo su secuestradora, Izumity, con una voz muy sexy, incorporándose sobre el rostro de Neouji. Éste, muy avergonzado por estar encima de Izumity, aunque con desgana, se apartó y se sentó en el asiento del coche, empapado en sudor. Izumity hizo un gesto al conductor para que arrancara, y el coche comenzó a correr.  
  
- Pe... perdón, señorita Izumity - se disculpó Neouji por el incidente que había ocurrido.  
  
- Ay, por favor, Neouji, llámame sólo Izumity - la chica sacó un artefacto que parecía una especie de succionador, cuya boca succionante tenía forma de labios rojos -. Muy a tu pesar, pero para mi gozo, te tienes que bajar los pantalones, encanto - dijo con voz pervertida y los ojos brillantes.  
  
- ¿Qué? Estás loca. Además, ¿qué hago yo aquí? ¿Por qué me habéis secuestrado? - dijo al ver que el coche recorría las calles de la ciudad rápidamente.  
  
- ¡¡No hay tiempo, Neouji!! El gamusino está habitando en tu cuerpo.  
  
- ¡Eso fue un sueño que tuve!  
  
- ¡¡No!! Pasó de verdad, créeme. Los agentes te lo implantaron.  
  
- Bueno, pues me da igual, que habite en mi cuerpo me trae sin cuidado.  
  
- Bueno, pero tiene sus efectos secundarios... a la larga te dejará más estéril que un caballo de cartón.  
  
- ¿¿Quéee?? - inmediatamente se bajó los pantalones y le mostró el culo a Izumity.  
  
La rubia, babeando y con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro, colocó el succionador en el culete del chico y pulsó un botón. Neouji sintió el dolor más grande de su vida. El primer pensamiento que pasó por su cerebro fue: "Parece que estoy pariendo", puesto que le dolía horrores. Como su cerebro era bastante reducido, el siguiente pensamiento fue: "¡¡¡Parece la cagada más grande que haya hecho en la vida!!!". Además, las púas del Gamusino no ayudaban nada y le dejaron un escozor que duró varios días. Pero volvamos al presente: el caso es que el Gamusino salió disparado y se quedó atrapado en un bote de cristal incorporado al succionador de Izumity. La chica sacó el bote y se lo puso a Neouji en la cara.  
  
- ¿Lo quieres de recuerdo? - Neouji agitó la cabeza violentamente, e Izumity lanzó al Gamusino por la ventanilla del coche.  
  
- Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias - dijo a Izumity.  
  
- Evidentemente - sonrió Izumity con unos brillantes y alineados dientes blancos.  
  
- Bueno, pues gracias, y adiós. Ya podéis bajarme de este coche.  
  
- Me temo que no. Sabes demasiado, Neouji. Sabes que existen los agentes, sabes que existo yo... y lo peor es que sabes que existen los gamusinos. No podemos dejarte ir.  
  
- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Me vais a matar? ¿Me vais a secuestrar para siempre?  
  
-No, vamos a llevarte ante alguien que te ayudará a descubrir la verdad, o a olvidarte de lo que has visto. Vamos a llevarte ante........... MORPHEEEEEEEO.  
  
111101111 10 11011 1011 01 11011 111 010 11101 01110 1 110110 111 10 1111 1011 1 10111 1101 1 10111 1011 10  
  
10111101 1101 111101 10 1 1101101 1 0 1 0111011 10 01 11111 1 1 1001111 10 1 0111101 1 01 111011 1 0 01  
  
01101101 1 10 111101 011 1110111110 1 101111 0111101111 10 1110110111 01111011111 11 011111101 1 01111 011  
  
111101111 10 11011 1011 01 11011 111 010 11101 01110 1 110110 111 10 1111 1011 1 10111 1101 1 10111 1011 10  
  
10111101 1101 111101 10 1 1101101 1 0 1 0111011 10 01 11111 1 1 1001111 10 1 0111101 1 01 111011 1 0 01  
  
01101101 1 10 111101 011 1110111110 1 101111 0111101111 10 1110110111 01111011111  
  
11 011111101 1 01111 011 111101111 10 11011 1011 01 11011 111 010 11101 01110 1 110110 111 10 1111 1011 1 10111 1101 1 10111 1011 10  
  
10111101 1101 111101 10 1 1101101 1 0 1 0111011 10 01 11111 1 1 1001111 10 1 0111101 1 01 111011 1 0 01  
  
01101101 1 10 111101 011 1110111110 1 101111 0111101111 10 1110110111 01111011111 11 011111101 1 01111 011 111101111 10 11011 1011 01 11011 111 010 11101 01110 1 110110 111 10 1111 1011 1 10111 1101 1 10111 1011 10  
  
10111101 1101 111101 10 1 1101101 1 0 1 0111011 10 01 11111 1 1 1001111 10 1 0111101 1 01 111011 1 0 01  
  
01101101 1 10 111101 011 1110111110 1 101111 0111101111 10 1110110111 01111011111 11 011111101 1 01111 011  
  
111011011011011111111011111 1 11101 111 1 11110 111 01 011011 1110 1 11110 111 10 11101 1101 1 1011010 111 1 011101 0111 10 11101 1101 1 01111 1101 1 011011 1011 1101 1 01 11101 11011 10 1 101111011 1 11110111 1 11111  
  
011011101 111 101111 1 01 110111 10 10 1101101 1 1 0111101 1 10 111011 1 1 110111 1 0 1 111101 1 1 11111  
  
Continuará...  
  
¿Quién será Morpheo? ¿Qué personaje de Digimon Frontier será? ¿Tal vez Tommy? ¿Junpei? ¿Takuya? ¿La segunda personalidad de Izumi?  
  
¡¡¡Votad con vuestra REVIEW quién creéis que será!!! (joajojaojajoajjoajoajojoajoa)  
  
Esperamos que os haya gustado este primer capítulo de la paranoia mental DIGIMATRIX. No sabemos si está muy bien porque se nos han acabado las paridas después del Mundial de Cartas, pero creemos que estaremos a la altura. Perdonadnos si hay muchas palabras feas de esas que no le gustan oír a la madre de Mayumi, si os ofenden decídnoslo por favor, aunque no creemos que sean demasiado fuertes U  
  
Muchos besitos muak muak!!! Dejadnos REVIEW, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, anda, porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa siii??? graaaaaaaacias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lorien y Mayumi   
  
¡¡¡Por cierto!!! Para los seguidores del Mundial de Cartas, os avisamos que dentro de muuuuuy poquito llegará el último capítulo (ahora mismo nos vamos a poner a escribir nn nos queda poco para acabar)  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!! Pa ver si os gusta Digimatrix nn  
  
Hemos visto que hay otro fanfic que se llama DigiMatrix en inglés. Pues bien, para que luego no haya confusiones queremos decir que esto se nos ocurrió una tarde loca en la plaza de nuestro barrio, NO ES PLAGIO, Y SI TIENE UN REMOTO PARECIDO CON ALGO QUE SE HAYA HECHO ANTES, LO SENTIMOS MUCHO, NO ES NUESTRA INTENCIÓN, ESTO SÓLO ES UNA PARODIA DE MATRIX, no creemos que haya mucha originalidad en ello, así que es posible que existan coincidencias con otros fanfics. Si es así, lo sentimos. :) 


End file.
